Tales of Luxite
by TheRedScreech
Summary: Kolivan is adjusting to life on the Castle of Lions. Very. Slowly. (Probably won't contain, though will reference, any major plot points; mostly just fluff, might include some angst. I mean, it's me, so there will probably be SOME angst.) Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Introduction: Settling In

**Tales of Luxite**

 **Author's Note:** I have no excuse for this. I was traipsing around Tumblr when I stumbled across some beautiful headcanons (from felinesassosaurus) about Kolivan interacting with the paladins, as well as some of his habits. Plus, there's the glorious Tumblr headcanon that the Blade of Marmora are an amassed army of ninja librarians/scholars. I couldn't not, guys! I'm sorry! Please note that NONE of my in-progress fics ("Broken Day", "The Fifth Mutant", and "Though She Be But Little") are on hiatus, nor are they abandoned. It's been super busy, and my muse is being a butthead.

For this story, please note that I've taken massive liberties with the Blades, giving most of them names, personalities, and various relationships.

Now, without further ado, I give you Tales of Luxite!

 _Introduction: Settling In_

"This is dangerous, Kolivan."

Kolivan barely held in his sigh. "Yes, Regris, I know, but it is also necessary." He did not look at his single remaining co-commander, but rather watched Timalli guide their small craft into the Castle of Lions' shuttle bay. She settled the craft as gently as a newborn cub into its cradle yet didn't release the controls, engines still rumbling and the rear hatch still locked.

Kolivan released part of his sigh, unbuckled his harness, and came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Timalli," he said, his own emotions turning his voice gruffer. "Meet us on the Bridge when you're done."

He did not miss the silent tear that leaked out of one of her eyes, but the words grounded her somewhat because she flicked the appropriate switches to power the engines down and unlock the door. He took his hand away when she began the post-flight checks, her pale-yellow gaze downcast as her hands moved on muscle memory.

"Masks off!" he barked to what crew he had on board before anyone could leave.

"Yes, Commander" was the unison reply. Up and down the seats along the walls, masks disintegrated obediently, but the hoods remained up. Kolivan let it go. Princess Allura of Altea might not trust them much right now, but he would not deny his comrades their right to mourn those they had lost in their assault on Zarkon. That, he would not sacrifice.

They disembarked quietly, but Kolivan's neck fur lifted at the tensions wafting around his crew and the castle itself. A full sigh escaped him, but he moved stalwartly forward out of the bay and into a narrow corridor; after all, the Blade of Marmora were not the only ones to have lost today.

But the Black Paladin? Unease pricked his mind, and it was a mercy he had his hood up because it hid how low his ears were; he didn't want anyone to see how concerned, nervous, and apprehensive he was.

Concerned about what this meant for his comrades and allies.

Nervous because he did not truly know these new allies.

Apprehensive because a good commander was ever watchful, ever vigilant, ever ready.

Stars help them all if this was a trap.

With Regris right behind him, he led his crew into the main halls of the castle and to the Bridge. Appreciative murmurs rippled through them, and Kolivan, though silent, readily agreed: the ship was magnificent, sleek and strong; the technology was something they had only dreamed of, ancient though it was; and it was absolutely incredible that everything could be operated by a handful of persons.

Those persons – six in all – sat or stood at their various stations on the Bridge, one station glaringly empty. None noticed their entrance, and Kolivan cleared his throat, announcing, "Princess, Paladins."

Princess Allura and Royal Advisor Coran were the only ones who turned. One or two of the paladins lifted their heads to look, only to drop them back down at the obvious lack of threat.

"Commander Kolivan," Princess Allura greeted, stepping off her control dais. Though her eyes were red-rimmed, her face was dry, and she extended her hand to him. "Thank you for assisting us today. We are in your debt."

Kolivan gently took that hand and inclined his head. "Princess, your thanks is appreciated, though unnecessary. We are all on the same side against the Empire." Releasing her hand, he gestured behind him. "My Blades and I are at your service. What can we do?"

She smiled at him, her strong chin trembling. "The castle stands in need of repair, but that is my responsibility. As guests and allies, I encourage you all to rest and eat something. Explore if you wish, but know that the Lion Hangars are strictly off-limits. There is a training deck if you would like to exercise.

"Coran!"

The Royal Advisor appeared as if out of thin air at the princess's call. "Yes, Princess?" he asked. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes and his forehead knit together in a myriad of emotions, but his gaze was level and attentive as he received his orders.

"Take Commander Kolivan and his Blades to the kitchen. Show them the common, the training deck, and the South Hall, as well. Provide maps if they require them.

"Commander," she returned to Kolivan, "I'm sorry that I cannot escort you personally, but we must get the castle's systems repaired. We're not prepared if we're attacked."

Kolivan nodded. "Of course, Princess."

"Let us know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you, Princess. One of my Blades is still in the shuttle bay we landed in, running post-flight checks on our craft. I told her to meet us here."

Princess Allura blinked twice. "Oh, right. Pidge! Run down to the shuttle bay and take the Blade to the kitchen."

The little Green Paladin was slow to respond as she rose from her station. She said nothing, ghosting past the Blades and out the door without looking at anyone. Kolivan did not fail to notice the tear tracks on those pale cheeks.

"I leave you in Coran's capable hands, Commander," Princess Allura said in farewell, turning back to her work.

The Royal Advisor stepped forward and ushered them out the door. "Come along, then," he said. "No sense in waging a war on an empty stomach –"

"Coran?"

Kolivan didn't start at the quiet query behind them and moved aside to allow the Yellow Paladin through.

"Ah, Hunk. What is it, my boy?"

The Yellow Paladin's eyes were hooded as he said, "I was thinking we can divide and conquer: while you take the Blades around, I can get something ready for them, so they don't have to wait around to eat."

Behind Kolivan, Regris stiffened, his long tail stilling around his ankles. Kolivan glanced at his co-commander: _stay quiet, say nothing._ He returned his gaze to Royal Advisor Coran in time to see that knitted brow smooth out a fraction.

"I think that's a great idea, Hunk. Thank you. Gentlemen? Follow me, please."

Kolivan strode after him, his Blades falling into step behind. He was not the only one to glance after the Yellow Paladin as he shuffled away in another direction.

"Royal Advisor Coran," Kolivan began, but the Altean whirled on him fast enough that Regris and Yarrata twitched their hands over their knives.

"Now, none of that," he said kindly and seemingly unaware that he had startled a couple of assassins. "We don't really do titles here, except for the princess. The paladins won't react well to that kind of professionalism either. I am simply Coran. The paladins will introduce themselves at their leisure, I'm sure, hopefully over dinner." He frowned. "It's been a long day for everyone, so you'll have to excuse them if they're not there."

"Our sorrow for your loss," murmured Kolivan. "The Black Paladin's name was Shiro, was it not?"

Coran nodded as he continued down the hall. "Yes. A finer leader you'd be hard-pressed to find. He is – was – young, but his heart was true."

"Our sorrow for yours." Zoshia said it this time, lifting a hand to her heart and bowing her head. The Blades around her echoed the sentiment, saluting the fallen.

"As you have ours," Coran returned eloquently. "I understand that you lost half your unit."

Beneath his hood, Kolivan's ears dropped lower. "Yes," he said. "Today was not the day of victory we hoped it would be. We dealt Zarkon a blow, to be sure, but if he lives, his retribution will be swift and without mercy. Please inform Princess Allura that, though we are guests, we are also allies and we can and will help with anything to get this castle battle-ready."

"Of course. Thank you."

Coran showed them the common and the training deck (Kolivan had to glare at Bavi to keep her from challenging Renen to a duel right then and there) before guiding them to the South Hall. "It's our biggest hall," he explained. "Over a hundred rooms, all with their own ensuites and storage. You are welcome to set a key code to ensure privacy. Would you like some time to settle or shall we go to the kitchen?"

Kolivan didn't have to glance at his comrades to know which they preferred, and quietly said, "The kitchen, if you please."

"Right this way."

Kolivan doubted they needed Coran the last few hallways; delicious aromas wafted down the corridors, beckoning, and more than one stomach (mercifully not his) rumbled in delighted answer.

They found the Yellow Paladin – Hunk – dancing about the kitchen as he prepared what looked like every scrap of food the castle could hold. Full plates floated through the air because the counters were all stacked with even more food. An island in the middle had plates, bowls, cutlery, and empty glasses covering almost every inch of its surface, though a tiny corner had been cleared to allow Timalli a place to rest her elbows as she perched on a tall stool. To Kolivan's intense surprise, though her hood was still up, her eyes were brighter and clearer than when he had seen them last. She watched Hunk with a keen interest and a small smile on her lips.

And then those eyes fell on him and she leaped to her feet, bowing her head. "Commanders," she murmured.

Regris stepped up to Kolivan's side and nodded. "At ease, Timalli."

Hunk waved an elbow at them, his hands full with a hot tray he'd just pulled from the oven. "Hey, guys! Dinner's ready. I've no idea how much Galra eat so I hope I made enough."

Kolivan blinked at the smorgasbord of food he had never seen before. He recognised a couple of pots of what looked to be stew, but then there were pans of hot food, trays of baked goods, and platters of diverse fruits, vegetables, and meat slices. "It should be enough," he managed to say.

Bavi, the chatterbox, elaborated. "How'd you make all this? You had, like, thirty doboshes!"

"Most of it's pre-cooked so all I had to do was heat it up," Hunk replied with an easy smile. Kolivan made a mental note of how cheerful he was now. Perhaps being in the kitchen soothed him somehow? "Dining room is through there. Hey, Pidge, can you carry this?"

Every single Blade stiffened when the Green Paladin trudged out from behind the island and wordlessly took the pitcher Hunk offered. Kolivan hadn't even smelled her, the scents of dinner overpowering everything else.

Regris was suddenly at his ear. "We need to watch that one."

"Agreed," Kolivan muttered back. As operatives of shadow, the Blade of Marmora instantly distrusted those who also kept to the shadows. Pidge was silent and small, a ghost easily overlooked. In Kolivan's experience, the quiet ones were typically the deadliest. He also wondered if all human females were this small. But his wondering was fleeting because Hunk was directing them to take plates and select what they wanted.

Buffet.

It was a buffet. Kolivan couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much food and so much of a selection.

It seemed like everyone was waiting for him and Regris to move, and Regris was clearly deferring to his experience, because everyone was watching him. Repressing a sigh, he closed distance with the island and took a bowl. After a second's hesitation, he also took a plate because, curse it all, he could practically hear Antok telling him he was too thin. It had been a joke between them when they had been cubs, but the joke had lost its humour when Zarkon had discovered how they had been getting food supplies two years ago. Antok had not approved of him giving away half his rations to medical and to the Keepers.

 _There, Antok,_ he thought as he ladled stew into his bowl and put fruit, meat and bread onto his plate. _Regris will have to roll me away from the table. Happy now?_

Regris, the resourceful scoundrel, held two plates in hand while his dextrous tail filled everything to neat piles. Kolivan caught Hunk watching his co-commander, absolutely fascinated.

A trilling whistle snatched at everyone's attention. The Blue Paladin stood in the dining room's doorway. "Rule Number One of the buffet line: as soon as you're done getting your food, sit down. You'll hold up the line."

Kolivan's ears burned because he had been standing still for the last dobosh and, apparently, been holding up the line. The Paladin smirked ( _How had Antok reincarnated into this human so quickly?_ ) and darted away. Harumphing to himself, Kolivan followed and took a seat around the massive table with both kitchen and hallway doors in his field of vision.

Pidge was seated already, a small plate with a single slice of untouched blue melon in front of her. Coran was crouched beside her, murmuring to her. His words would have been quiet, save for the Galra's keen ears.

"…must eat something."

Pidge refused to answer, refused to lift her eyes. She just stared unseeingly at her hands in her lap.

Up and down the table, his Blades settled in and tried to ignore the gentle coaxing.

Coran's tone firmed. "Pidge, Shiro would not want you to starve yourself."

Kolivan stilled as what felt like lightning crackled through the air. The hushed chatter among his Blades died as Pidge looked up. He had never seen a pair of eyes so angry and yet so dead at the same time.

"He didn't want a lot of things," she hissed, "but those things happened anyway." Shoving away from the table, she stalked out.

"Coran?" Hunk ventured, entering with a pitcher in one hand and a full plate in the other. "Maybe I should…?"

"No," Princess Allura said. She swept into the room from the kitchen, her own hands full. "Let her go."

Hunk sat down reluctantly.

"What are we going to do, Allura?" asked the Blue Paladin, his blue eyes flicking to Kolivan and then to the empty chairs around the table: three missing paladins.

Allura came to a stop at the head of the table and set her plate down. She stayed standing as she said, "I don't know yet, but we're not alone. We will all need each other before this is over." She sat and smiled a bit. "Hunk, this looks wonderful. Thank you."

A few chairs down, sitting between the Blue Paladin and Shah, Hunk reddened and waved a hand. "Nothing a good home-cooked meal can't help cheer up."

Home-cooked. Kolivan swallowed past the lump in his throat. None of them had had a home in years. Home was for cubs and stories.

With that thought burning through his mind and heart, Kolivan began to eat…and found that the food quickly quenched the fire.

-:-

Thank you for reading! Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Cubs, Part I

**Author's Note:** Special Thanks to **hpark7310** and **Hexenwerk** for your reviews! Thank you to all who favourited and followed!

Takes place a few days after _Introduction_.

 _Chapter 1: Cubs, Part I_

Kolivan was used to keeping odd hours, so it was no surprise to find him patrolling the halls late at night when everyone else had gone to bed. If anyone had asked him why, he would have said that it was his duty as a commander (and if pressed why Regris didn't perform this duty with him, he would say that Regris was so ugly that he required beauty rest). It had been that way for years at Blade of Marmora headquarters. Now, in the Castle of Lions, it was no different.

He paused outside each of his Blades' doors, listening. Regris slept soundly, his breaths long and even, as did Zoshia and Shah in their respective rooms. Bavi and Renen's sleepy breathing were in sync, but long years of knowing them allowed Kolivan to distinguish each from the other. Timalli and Yarrata whimpered names in their dreams, and Kolivan's heart broke a bit more for Timalli's mate and Yarrata's brother. There wasn't much he could do to chase away grief's nightmares, so it was with a heavy heart that he moved on.

He meandered through the halls, steering clear of the Paladin's Hall and the Royal Wing. The kitchen, training deck, commons, and Bridge were all silent and empty, but he faltered when passing the engine room; a dim light shone from beneath the door. Neck and shoulder fur rising, he palmed his knife and eased the door open.

The engine room was large, tall and deep, a catwalk the only means of reaching the console. Small lights were embedded in the metal along the sides and should not have been on at this late hour. The lights also illuminated Pidge who stood at the console, fingers absently playing across the holoscreen.

He frowned. What was she doing? What was she doing up at this hour? He crept up behind her, knife still out. Of all the paladins, he distrusted Pidge the most. She was too quiet. She was like a predator whose small size belied her ability to kill. _It was the eyes, too,_ he thought. Too intelligent and too guarded.

He came right up behind her and disappointment flashed through him; she was either ignoring him or completely ignorant of him. He cleared his throat. "If I were your enemy, you would be dead," he announced.

Pidge turned and…flickered?

Something warm brushed his back, curling across his spine. He whirled around, brandishing his blade, and froze, then looked over his shoulder at the first Pidge and forward again. How were there two of them!?

"And if _I_ were _your_ enemy," the Pidge in front of him bit out, tapping something against her wrist with the hand not holding her activated bayard, " _you_ would not have made it across the catwalk."

Kolivan glanced back in time to see the Pidge at the console dissolve.

An illusion. A trick.

Pidge – the real one and the one who had gotten the drop on him (Regris had better not find out about this!) – stepped away, deactivating her bayard and stowing it in her jacket pocket. "Since we're not, I guess that means we're friends or something, and friends don't kill each other."

"No, they do not," Kolivan murmured. "I'm impressed," he added when Pidge continued to stare at him. "There are not many who can sneak up on me."

She blinked and turned away, walking back up the catwalk. Kolivan followed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Old habits die hard, Little Paladin," he replied, deciding to be truthful with this enigmatic human. "I patrol to ensure my Blades' well-being."

"Good for you."

Kolivan bristled at the scathing tone. If she had been one of his Blades, he would have disciplined her. He sighed, knowing it was something else that bothered her. "You're upset at the loss of your leader –"

"Gee, you think?"

"- But that does not give you free reign to act like a child."

Pidge halted, her shoulders and back tense. "A child?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Despite himself, he found frustration rising. He kept his fingers around his knife as he said, "Yes, a child. You're a Defender of the Universe, a Paladin of Voltron! Losing a comrade is hard –"

"He wasn't just a comrade!" Pidge rounded on him, and it was only because her hands were still empty and she didn't lunge at him that Kolivan didn't attack. She plowed on, unaware of the danger. "He was the Black Paladin! He was our _leader!_ He was my _friend!_ He was like a brother to everyone here! He was _my brother_ , and I'm _so sick_ of losing brothers…" She trailed off, gasping, tears pooling in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Kolivan was silent, too stunned to say anything.

At last, she sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. "I'm sorry I'm not good at losing people I…people I care about," she mumbled. "Maybe when I'm an adult, I'll get it."

Pidge made to walk away, but Kolivan reached out, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. He stowed his knife as he asked quietly, "What did you mean by that?"

She refused to look at him, eyeing the catwalk beneath their feet. (It occurred to Kolivan that she was barefoot on the cool metal.) "You accused me of acting like a child. On my planet, I still am one. I'm six years away from the age of majority."

Kolivan felt his eyes widen and his ears lower. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Lance and Hunk are both seventeen, and Keith is eighteen. Shiro was twenty-five and the only one of us who was a legal adult."

"I see." Something that was not a commander or a Blade, something strictly reserved for his nieces and nephews, something that screamed _cub, cub, cub, protect, protect, protect_ stirred in Kolivan's heart, and he stepped closer, crouching to be on her level and removing his hand from her shoulder. "Then I owe you an apology, Pidge. I did not mean to invalidate your feelings, and I'm sorry that I did."

She made a funny gesture, half a nod and half a shrug. "I just… I miss him."

"It's not wrong to miss him," Kolivan soothed. "It's never wrong to miss someone you cherished."

She sniffed again, hard, and finally looked up at him, brown eyes over-large and red-rimmed. "What are we going to do without him? What are we going to do? We're just a bunch of kids, Kolivan. How are we supposed to save the universe when we're just a bunch of kids?" A sob broke from her throat and she pressed her hands to her face.

Kolivan knelt on the floor, ducking his head under hers. "I don't know," he murmured. "But we'll figure it out. It's okay to cry, Little One. It's okay to be sad."

With no warning, she leaned into him, burying her face, still in her hands, in his neck. Her shoulders shook as she wept, trying to be quiet and failing.

Kolivan sighed, pushed away the commander in him, and wrapped this little creature in his arms. "It's okay to be sad," he repeated. "It's okay to miss him."

She cried herself out after a while, and Kolivan found himself holding her up as she fell asleep. Smiling slightly (she was, after all, adorable), he rearranged his grip on her and carried her out the door towards the Paladin's Hall.

By that time, the castle was waking up and Kolivan did his best to ignore Regris's, Bavi's and Renen's wide-eyed surprise when they poked their heads out of the training deck, their greetings dying in their mouths at the sight of the paladin.

He caught Coran and Princess Allura heading for the Bridge. The princess did a double-take and then stormed over, her blue eyes keen and piercing.

"Commander," she said icily, "is there a reason why you're carrying one of my paladins?"

Coran slid forward and easily took Pidge from him. Kolivan let her go without any visible reluctance.

"I found her in the engine room," he explained while Coran stepped away. "She was…missing her friend."

Coran shared a look with Princess Allura before glancing down at the tear-streaked cub in his arms. "I'll take her to her room, Princess," he murmured. "Thank you, Kolivan."

Kolivan inclined his head and watched them go. He waited until they had passed around the corner and then said, "Princess, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Princess Allura nodded stiffly and gestured in the direction of the Bridge. "We can talk while I work," she said.

"If I may, Your Highness. I think this requires your full attention."

"Oh?" She stopped in the hall and looked up at him, her face bland. "What is it, then?"

Kolivan had to remind himself that he and his Blades were not the only ones getting used to this situation; the Alteans and humans were, as well, so there were bound to be ups and downs in their budding relationships. But first, the matter at hand: "The paladins… they are all…" All what? How could he say this? Did she know? Why would she permit child fighters in a war?

"Yes?" she pressed.

"Cubs. Children. They're all children. Pidge is the youngest and the others are not deemed adults on their planet. You've recruited children to fight in _a war_ , Princess, why?"

"What's wrong, Commander? I thought you Galra came out of the womb with knives in your hands?"

Kolivan growled, but did not show his teeth. "Not all of us side with Zarkon, Princess," he bit out. "We fight, yes, but at least none of my Blades are underage!"

She bristled, standing straighter, but whatever she was about to say died when Regris and all of his Blades rounded the corner, concern and curiosity in their faces.

"What?" It was Timalli who gasped. "One of the paladins is a cub?"

"They all are!" Kolivan snapped before he could check his emotions.

Shah rounded on the princess, fire in his golden eyes. "And you knew? You let them fight out there? In _that?_ Against _Zarkon?_ "

Princess Allura took stock of the Blades' rage, and Kolivan watched her think hard and fast. _Politicians,_ he grumbled to himself, _always trying to sneak out of trouble._

But then: a surprise. "Yes, I knew." Princess Allura said the words, defeated, her eyes low and her shoulders hunched. "From the moment I laid eyes on them, I knew four of the five were not supposed to step foot in this war. But the Lions chose them. It wasn't my decision to make – had it been, I would have launched the castle as soon as it was fit and taken them back home. I don't expect you to understand – I certainly don't either – but the Lions are more than machines. I have faith in their hearts, and their hearts have chosen children."

"You could not have found someone else, Princess?" Kolivan said, fighting to calm down. "Surely there are others out in the galaxies that are suitable paladins?"

"If there are, the Lions are silent on the matter, and like I said, it wasn't I who chose the paladins. Their bond is…unlike anything I know existing. It defies all description, and I won't interfere, especially now when…" She trailed off, blinking rapidly, and changed tactics. "They've come so far. Their strength and faith in their Lions and each other will see them through. We must support them however we can."

Kolivan nodded. "Of course, Princess. I didn't mean to accuse you of being anything other than supportive."

"It's all right, Commander" was the kind reply. "I know how difficult this must be for you, finding out. Children are…precious."

"Yes," agreed Kolivan. "They are the treasure of the universe. Forgive me for startling you with Pidge. She was upset and I wanted to get her somewhere safe."

Princess Allura nodded. "I understand. Thank you. Pidge is, well...she struggles. Her father and brother were captured by the Galra a year ago. Shiro was with them but your Ulaz helped him escape. Pidge is trying to find them."

Kolivan fought to keep his face blank at this revelation. The poor, little cub. She was losing family left, right, and centre.

"Ta-ta," Timalli whispered, her eyes round. "Kolivan, can we…?"

"No, Timalli. We send out scouts now, they will only be traced back to us." He held her gaze and then everyone else's, once more sliding back into the Commander's skin. "As much as it pains us, we must prioritise. But we'll keep our eyes and ears open," he added to the princess. "What spies we do have in place have already been asked to keep a look-out for prisoners. If they know something, they'll tell us."

"Thank you, Commander." Princess Allura inclined her head, more respectful than Kolivan had ever seen her before. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Kolivan's mouth twitched in a smile. "I believe that was everything, Princess."

"Then I will leave you. Breakfast is in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said.

Kolivan watched Princess Allura glide away and then glanced at his Blades. They were all already watching him. "What is it?" he asked mildly.

"Did you sleep at all, Kolivan?" Curse Bavi and her lack of subtlety. "Because it looks like you didn't."

"I was sidetracked…" he began but Regris interrupted.

"Well, nothing's stopping you now. Go to bed."

Kolivan smirked and half-bowed to his co-commander. "Yes, Commander," he muttered, inciting snickers from a couple of the others. They dispersed and Kolivan turned down the hall that would take him to his room.

Regris followed, giving him a hard look. "I don't want to see you for at least four hours," he added. "Don't make me station Yarrata outside your door."

Kolivan's ears went back. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You're taking your anger out on me, Regris. Why don't you punch a wall or something?"

"You can't tell me you're okay with this!" Regris spat, all teasing gone. "They're cubs, Kolivan! Cubs!"

"I know. Pidge is younger than the boys."

Regris stopped and stared at him, his long tail quivering. "As in…Sokkan and Rashi?" he whispered, naming Kolivan's nephews.

Kolivan just nodded and ignored his friend's vitriolic swearing.

"I need to punch something!" Regris hissed.

"I'll cover the damages," Kolivan answered. "For now, I'm going to go to bed. Maybe they'll all grow into adults by the time I wake up?"

"And Zarkon's a benevolent ruler." Regris sighed, harsh and long. "Go. I'll keep our Blades out of trouble for a few hours."

Kolivan clasped his forearm and disappeared into his room. He lay down on the bed, the mattress soft and the blankets welcoming, but sleep would not come. He stared at the wall but could only see tearful brown eyes. Too intelligent. Too guarded.

Too young.

-:-

Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Cubs, Part II

**Special Thanks** to **San child of the wolves** , **hpark7310** , **Hexenwerk** , and **TooEasilyDistracted** for your wonderful reviews! They made my day! :D

Takes place three days after Chapter 1

 _Chapter 2: Cubs, Part II_

The revelation of the remaining four paladins all being underage was a hardship not easily overcome. It went against everything Marmora stood for in regards to not just their cubs but children in general. While Kolivan would never deny that they groomed their young into warriors fit for Marmora, those cubs didn't set foot on a battlefield until they were of age; but here, now, Kolivan had been presented with four creatures that were not only cubs but (sort of) seasoned fighters.

It did not help at all that these cubs were also mourning.

Kolivan had had his fair share of taking care of children – his nieces and nephews only comprised a fraction of their current population – and he had seen and dealt with everyone from the newborns to the cusps (those on the verge of adulthood). He had seen and dealt with cubs who had mourned family and friends, but, he knew, there were substantial differences between Galra cubs and human ones, not including the fact that these humans had already seen battle. He had seen grief corrupt soldiers, turn them violent and ruthless and self-destructive. Would these human soldiers be the same? The thought was far from comforting because it brought his two strongest traits to the foreground: the nurturer and the commander.

 _"_ _You'll find a happy compromise. You always do,"_ said Koratin, Head Keeper to the Blade of Marmora.

Kolivan leaned back on his bed, his back to the wall, and sighed. "Kora…I think this time is very different."

She snorted, the crisp imaging on the communicator showing her nose wrinkling. _"Never thought my little brother would run from a challenge."_

"There is such a thing as picking your battles…"

 _"_ _Foolishness!"_ she barked at him. _"Not this time, Koli. Not this time, do you hear me? Those cubs need as many supports as they can get. Two Alteans who haven't dealt with children in, apparently, millennia won't cut it."_

"What would you have me do? Pidge cried and fell asleep on me, but ever since, she's been avoiding me as if I were diseased. Lance and Hunk are wary of us all, and Keith…"

Kora's eyes and brow softened, her ears low. _"Ah, yes. The legacy."_

"I don't know what to do, Kora. Keith must, by right and law, be trained as per his heritage. But he's also a paladin, so he answers to the princess and to Voltron…" He trailed off, sighing again. "He's avoiding everyone, not just the Blades. He barely comes out of his room. If he eats, no one's seen him do it. They're all young and they're soldiers. I've never seen such a combination. I'm at a _loss_ , Kora."

 _"_ _I know. I know it all looks hopeless, but you mustn't give up on them. They must see you not only as an ally but as a support, a direly-needed friend. How you are to prove that to them, I don't know, but you'll come up with something, my brother. You always do."_

Air rushed out of his nose, sharp and harsh. "Yes. One way or another…"

Kora nodded resolutely and then changed topics. _"How are the others? Regris and Timalli and the rest?"_

"They're doing well under the circumstances. It's been…hard. There are so few of us here. It's hard to remember that some faces and voices are missing."

 _"_ _Have you performed the rites for Antok yet?"_

"We had to leave his body behind," Kolivan confessed, his ears drooping, "and in all the chaos of the Black Paladin going missing and settling the Blades into the castle…"

 _"_ _I know. It's been chaotic. But, Koli, he deserves rest."_

"I know."

They both sighed at the same time.

"I'll perform the rites tonight," Kolivan promised after a long moment.

Koratin smiled sadly. _"You'll feel better afterward."_

"Funny how everyone says that, and it's never true."

Her smile gentled, concern worrying her brow and eyes. _"It's all right to miss someone you cherished."_

"I know."

 _"_ _Which brings me right back to the human cubs. They might be cubs, but remember that they are also Voltron Paladins. Do not underestimate their strength and commitment."_

He sighed. "I'll do my best, Kora. Take care of yourself and give my love to the brood."

 _"_ _I'll do that. I love you, Ta-ta."_

"I'm not so little anymore," he grumbled, but he smiled as he disconnected with an "I love you, too."

He stowed the communicator in his pack and hesitated, looking into the depths. He'd brought only a few items: a few changes of clothes, his Marmora armour and cloak, a travel cloak, his hygiene bag, and a book. He'd taken the book at the firm command of his youngest niece, Niemeh, who was no older than seven. Carefully, he pulled the tome from its place at the bottom of his pack and let his fingers trail across the ancient binding and embossed symbols. It was Niemeh's favourite. _"To remind you of me when you're away,"_ she'd said.

Kolivan smiled. Niemeh was as courageous as she was kind-hearted, very much like some Voltron Paladins he knew.

Tucking the book into his jacket pocket, he exited his room in search of a comfortable (and public) place to read.

Happening upon one of the commons closest to the kitchen, Kolivan poked his head in and found Lance and Hunk sitting quietly on one side of the sunken couches. Hunk had Lance's head in his lap and absently carded his fingers through his hair. Lance's eyes were red-rimmed and swollen.

"Kolivan." Hunk's head snapped up when his eyes landed on him. "Hi."

"Good afternoon, Hunk. Lance," Kolivan returned smoothly from the doorway. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, no," Hunk assured as Lance sat up and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Come on in. It's called a common for a reason."

"Thank you." Kolivan strode in and settled on the other side of the couch. He was casual in pulling his reading glasses from his breast pocket and taking the book from inside his jacket.

He did not miss the way both boys' eyes bugged wide.

"Is that…a book?" whispered Lance.

Kolivan's ears twitched, betraying his surprise. Very few people nowadays knew what a book was. "Yes," he answered, looking over his glasses. "It's an ancient way to keep knowledge among my people. How did you know?"

"Dude, we still use books on Earth!" exclaimed Hunk. "Can I see it? I haven't seen paper in months."

Fighting back a smile (this was going better than he'd thought it would), Kolivan stood, crossed the pit, and sat a few feet away. "Here." He handed it over, and was thoroughly taken by surprise when Hunk lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, my gosh! It smells amazing! Lance, smell it!" He all but thrust it under Lance's nose. Kolivan's lips twitched at the dark blush creeping across Lance's face from chin to hairline to ears, but Lance obeyed, smelling. He closed his eyes.

"Smells like the library a block from home," he murmured.

Hunk nodded rapidly and turned back to Kolivan, eyes shining with wonder and awe. "How old is this?"

"That copy is approximately 3,705 years old. It belonged to my ancestor."

Hunk gaped at him, Lance just as slack-jawed. "How are the pages still intact? They're not even yellow! This even looks like the original binding!"

"You're correct," Kolivan said. "Marmora long ago perfected the art of preservation. Many of the volumes we keep at Head Quarters are twice as old as this one."

The reverence in their faces increased ten-fold, and Hunk stroked the embossing with a gentle finger. But then a tiny frown crinkled his brow. "What language is this? It doesn't look Galran."

"It's Old Galran. Our languages evolve as yours do. Many of the symbols we used then no longer exist today. It's a challenging read, to be sure, if you're not used to reading Old Galran."

"But you're used to it." Lance's smile was tentative. "You can read it."

"I can. It's also a well-known story, so it's not overly difficult."

Hunk's eyes went wide. "This is…fiction?"

"A collection of what you call fairy-tales, to be exact."

Hunk gave him back the book with a quiet "Huh" but didn't move away.

Kolivan smiled now, sensing his intensity and longing. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Oh, uh, you don't have to," he said, blushing as hard as Lance. "I'm, uh, sure, uh, that you have other things to do…"

"I'm here to read, Hunk," Kolivan said kindly. "Out loud doesn't make much of a difference."

Hunk and Lance scrambled to get more comfortable, their smiles glowing.

Kolivan chuckled and started at the first page. "The Tale of the Moonlight Dancers: In a time when yilti birds took wing and, ere the twin moons lifted sleepy heads, broke the falling night with mournful song, young maidens left home's warmth and glow to dance 'neath unfiltered, silver moonlight by the lake…"

The boys listened, enraptured, and when that story had finished, begged for another. It was halfway through the second that Pidge found them and winkled her way between Lance and Hunk on the couch. Keith, pale and wane, appeared before the third story began and leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

The Blades, too, wandered in, knowing better than to lurk in doorways. Regris took up a post only a few feet from Keith while Timalli, Yarrata, Zoshia and Shah settled on the floor around Kolivan's feet, Timalli resting her head against the couch and not four inches from Lance's knee; and Bavi and Renen sat against the wall between Regris and Keith.

All the while, Kolivan didn't falter in reading and he couldn't quite hide his smile when Allura and Coran finally joined them on his other side.

-:-

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Cubs, Part III

**Special Thanks** to **San child of the wolves** , **Boho Junkie** , **Pidgefingergun** , **Hexenwerk** , and **SecretEnigma** for your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much!

Takes place on the same day as Chapter 2

 _Chapter 3: Cubs, Part III_

It was another round of late-night patrols through the halls. Kolivan sighed. The Farewell Rites had gone well (as well as any funeral went) and his Blades had long-since gone to bed, as had the whole castle.

Except for him.

And perhaps someone other than him. He was coming up on the training deck when he saw a light on in the room and heard voices.

One voice, actually. And it was angry.

"Stop! Just stop! You can't keep going like this! We need you! Voltron needs you!"

Kolivan's ears twitched, ever attuned to trouble and cubs in trouble. He leaned around the corner of the doorframe slowly, not drawing attention.

Pidge was here, as he had heard her yelling, and so was Keith. Dressed in what Kolivan recognised as Altean training gear ( _Why not his paladin armour?_ Kolivan wondered), Keith glared at Pidge as he swept his sword-bayard through another drone. There were scraps and bits of metal scattered all across the deck; Keith had been at this for a while now.

"Voltron!" he spat acidly. "Voltron is useless without him!"

"I know, but we can't lose you, too! We have to keep trying!" Pidge protested, her face twisting with heartache when Keith summoned two more drones.

Keith's eyes narrowed, ferocity and wildness burning in his eyes and pulling at his mouth. He gutted one drone, saying, "I am trying. I'm trying to find him."

"We all are! You're not alone in that! Dammit, Keith, look at me!" Pidge stepped between the drone and her teammate, and Kolivan's heart leaped into his mouth at the sight of a silver blade descending towards Pidge's head, the computer not recognising an innocent bystander.

Kolivan and Keith moved at the same time, but Kolivan was faster, even though he was farther away. He caught the drone's sword-arm in one hand and wrenched it back. "End simulation!" he commanded, looking down at two pairs of wide eyes.

Kolivan released the drone when it relaxed, and the floor swallowed it and the other pieces. The two cubs stared up at him, completely wordless. He loosed a held breath. "I think that's enough training for today. It is late, after all," he said.

"Kolivan!" Pidge squeaked, recovering and reddening. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk when I heard you shouting," Kolivan answered. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think so. The drone didn't touch me." She looked down, dragging her booted toes across the floor. "Thanks."

"Of course. Your well-being is paramount." He turned his eyes to Keith who was unnaturally pale and shaking where he stood. "Keith?"

"Fine," he bit out, turning away.

"Keith…" Pidge began, but she trailed off when he ignored her. She rallied, her eyes narrowed and tear-filled behind her glasses. "You know what? Fine! You want to be alone? Be alone! It's not like we care! It's not like this hurts us, too!" Sarcasm dripped from her tongue as freely as the tears on her cheeks. "We miss him, too, you know!" With that, she stormed away, and Kolivan let her go.

Keith exhaled shakily and retreated to the far wall to the bench there, stripping off his gloves as he went.

Kolivan followed.

"What do you want?"

Kolivan was unperturbed by the acidic tone. "Have you finished training for the night?"

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"Maybe because I'm well aware that running myself to physical exhaustion isn't the best way to assist my friends."

Keith whipped around, purple eyes thin slits, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Kolivan readjusted his weight to one foot. "That is why you're training, yes? You want to help them. You don't want to lose anyone else."

Keith was silent, but the way his shoulders slumped and his forehead softened confirmed everything.

Kolivan took a single step forward, purposefully not getting too close. His voice was mild as he said, "Change into something comfortable and meet me in the kitchen." He turned away to leave but a whisper-quiet "Why?" made him look back.

 _Such sad eyes,_ he lamented. He had seen such a look in many a soldier's eyes, and in many a cub's. Again, the combination of soldier and cub struck him hard. "Hard training should end with a meal. Your body won't be able to handle the stress, otherwise."

He walked away at that, leaving Keith to make the decision to obey or not. And really, Kolivan thought to himself, it was more of a suggestion than an order.

Keith, dressed in his usual human clothing, walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, during which time Kolivan had procured a pan, a bowl, some knives, and several ingredients.

"Um, what is all this?"

Kolivan's smile was small as he said, "Cooking has multiple uses for our people, Keith. While its results nourish us and give us energy, it also benefits our minds. Balanced is the warrior who uses both his mind and his body."

"Oh."

"Do you know how to cook?"

Keith lifted a shoulder. "Yeah. I guess."

"You guess? You either do or you don't."

"I learned when I was a kid, okay? Some of the foster homes… they forgot to feed me. I had to figure it out on my own."

Kolivan frowned, both at the unknown term and this cub's hardships. But he let it slide for now. "Then you should be proficient enough for this task. Here. Can you slice these? Thinly, please. They're already washed."

Keith took the proffered vegetables and took up position at the island. He was silent as he wielded the knife, but Kolivan knew his silence wouldn't last.

"What are you making?"

" _We_ ," he added a slight emphasis on the word, "are making aiyuoprat. It's a traditional dish among our people. I was amazed to find some aiyuoper in your stocks."

"Is that what this is?" Keith nodded to the white vegetable. "Hunk said it was some kind of root."

"Hunk is correct, but that's skjugue. It's flavourless but it adds a crispy texture when fried. Aiyuoper is this." He held up an air-tight package of what looked like ham. "It's meat from the aiy-aiy, a four-legged animal that's known for its speed and agility. They're hard to catch, but the meat is lean and flavourful."

"Huh. You know, we have an animal called an aye-aye on Earth."

"Do you now?" Kolivan smiled wider as he prepped the skjugue pan on the stove.

"Yeah. It's kind of small, but it's nocturnal so it has these massive eyes." He paused and added, "Kind of ugly, too."

"Our aiy-aiy is not a beauty either."

Keith nodded, his mouth twitching a fraction, and resumed his work. Kolivan allowed the silence because such was the way with cubs. He couldn't force Keith to talk. He would not force him. Koratin's words echoed in his ears: _They must see you not only as an ally but as a support, a direly-needed friend._ His sister was much wiser than he was, so he would do his best to follow her counsel.

"Done." The announcement was far too quiet, and Kolivan, keen-eared though he was, almost missed it over the chop-chop of his knife.

"Good. The pan's ready, so just toss it all in."

While Keith did that, Kolivan finished with the meat and moved onto the sauce. "Here, measure two cups of this and stir slowly as I crack this in."

Keith measured the milk, dumped it into a bowl, and took up a whisk, stirring while Kolivan cracked a large egg into the bowl. He added some flour, too, for good measure.

"Did you know we have a cow?" Keith ventured as Kolivan tossed the shells into the compost.

"A what?" Kolivan blinked, caught off guard.

Keith's hand never stopped stirring. "A cow. That's where we get the milk from. We got her at a mall a couple months ago."

Kolivan had seen a bovine creature in a room that Lance and Hunk frequented. He hadn't known the species, but he had recognised the milk for what it was. As Galra were mammals, the females of his kind lactated for newborns. He had tasted the cow milk just yesterday and found it thinner than some of the other milks anyone could purchase at a store or find on a farm. (Hence, the flour.)

"I didn't know that was what she was," he said. "Does she have a name?"

Now it was Keith's turn to blink, but he answered, "Lance named her Kaltenecker."

"Does Lance possess an affinity for naming things?"

That was definitely a smile threatening a corner of Keith's mouth, but he was stubborn and held onto his slight scowl. "I guess. Maybe. Kaltenecker's the only thing he's named, so I don't know."

"Hm. Little though I know of Lance, I infer that Kaltenecker won't be the last creature to gain residence here.

"We can add the meat to the pan now," he added, "and I think you've stirred enough."

Nevertheless, Keith offered him the bowl to inspect, but Kolivan only glanced at it and nodded his satisfaction.

"Set it off to the side. The meat will fry quickly so it needs to be watched."

"Do we need to add any spices?"

"You can if you want. Aiyuoper is quite flavourful on its own."

They worked in silence once more, and Kolivan didn't fail to notice that Keith was within reaching distance. He was careful not to touch him, though, not wanting to spook him. He did, however, have to admire the cub's ability in the kitchen as he scattered a pinch of salt and some herb after a quick sniff over the pan.

"I'm surprised you don't assist Hunk with the meals," Kolivan observed idly.

A shrug was his response.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted. You're certainly knowledgeable."

"He doesn't need much help, and Pidge and Lance are better helpers anyway."

Kolivan glanced at him sidelong as he turned the meat. "You know, there is one other use for cooking that I neglected to mention."

Keith's eyes flicked up to his and then back down.

"It brings family and friends together. It's a community affair. No single person is ever in the kitchen. For us, if someone is in the kitchen, there are at least two others."

"Many hands make light work," Keith muttered.

"Exactly. It builds relationships, as well as a knowledge base. Cubs learn how to cook at their parents' side."

If Kolivan hadn't been watching him, he would have missed the tightening in Keith's eyes and mouth, and the slight flinch of his shoulders. "Keith?" He made sure to soften his tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lies are unbecoming of a Defender of the Universe. What's the matter?"

"It's just…family's always been a sore spot for me."

"I see." He didn't. Not at all. But then he remembered something. "Does this have to do with the 'foster homes' you mentioned?"

Now Keith looked up at him. "Do you know what they are?"

"No, I don't."

"It's a government-run system for orphans. Orphaned kids are placed in homes with people who are supposed to care about you, feed you, clothe you, and raise you."

Kolivan felt his stomach bottom out and his heart fall into the newly-made abyss. "Supposed to…"

"It doesn't always happen." Keith looked away.

"You're an orphan."

"…Yeah."

"And your government regularly fails the most precious and vulnerable which are their children."

"Yeah. Well, I mean, some homes are okay. Sometimes foster parents adopt the kid or kids or whatever. Some kids are just lucky."

"But you were not so lucky."

Keith's shoulders hunched. "Not really, no."

Kolivan closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe through his nose. What was wrong with the universe that cubs with stolen families or no families at all were walking around and trying to be brave as they defended the very universe that had wronged them and _continued to wrong them_? He had heard cubs shriek over how life was unfair, but this was as unfair as it got.

These cubs didn't need a friend. They needed a _parent_! They needed a support-system that outweighed that of a friend or a general ally.

And the Alteans were clearly not fulfilling this role because how would they know to deal with children? How could they ease back on commanding the universe's only hope when the need for that hope was so great?

Oh, he was going to have _words_ with Princess Allura, and definitely Coran, too. These cubs might be child-soldiers but _child_ came first and foremost in that sequence, and he would be damned if he neglected that imperative aspect.

"-ivan? I think the meat's done?"

Kolivan came back to himself with a jerk and nearly upended the pan whose contents were definitely cooked thoroughly. "Thank you, Keith. I apologise. I was lost in thought."

Keith was watching him warily. "Are you, um, okay?"

Kolivan took another breath. This cub had no family, had had the only brother he knew taken from him, and he was asking him if he was okay?

"I admit that you have presented me with critical information," he said. "It's…a lot to take in."

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "All I told you was that I don't have parents. How's that critical?"

Kolivan first turned off the stove and set the pan aside to cool. Then he turned to Keith full-on. "Keith, family is part of Galra culture – our culture. It's a foundational key of who we are and how we interact with others. It's our safety net when everything falls apart." He ducked his head a little to better look him in the eyes. "And you have just informed me that you had no such foundation. Tell me, how old were you when your parents died?"

"I dunno. I was seven when I lost Dad. I never knew my mom since Dad told me she died when I was born."

Kolivan nodded, that abyss in his gut swallowing his heart. "For the majority of your life, you were neglected and cast aside. By your own admission, some of these foster homes forgot to _feed you_. You had to learn from an early age to depend on yourself and only yourself, and that is not okay, Keith. It's not."

"I did what I could…"

"My point is that you should not have had to. You should have been taken care of and loved, as every child in the universe should be."

Kolivan raised a hand to rest on Keith's shoulder, but he hesitated. Of all the paladins, Keith was the most distant, the most wary and leery of physical interaction. He had the nasty suspicion that Keith had suffered more than a lack of food at the hands of these so-called parents in the foster homes. He let his hand drop back down, and watched as Keith's eyes followed the movement.

"We cannot change the past," he said at last. "But tell me something. Do you honestly think that your friends don't love and care for you? I know what Shiro meant to you –" he ignored Keith's flinch – "but the rest of your team is here for you, and as a newfound legacy to the Blade of Marmora, we are, too."

"I just… I just don't want to lose anybody else…"

Spoken like the cub he was but with the heartache that he knew it was impossible.

Kolivan didn't hesitate this time. He lifted his arm and gently invited, "Here."

Keith took the two steps that would bring him close enough, and Kolivan rested his hand gently on that thin shoulder, not daring to embrace him - hide him where the cruel universe couldn't get to him. Keith didn't cry like Pidge did, but he sniffed and his breathing shook.

"Let us rally around you, Keith. We are family and we can help you, but only if you let us."

Keith nodded but didn't step away. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kolivan wanted to make sure.

He nodded again, and that was definitely a smile on his face.

-:-:-:-

When Hunk arrived in the kitchen the next morning to get breakfast started, he was surprised to find mysterious plates of food, carefully covered, on the island, along with bowls of fruits and enough plates, cups and cutlery for everyone in the castle. That might have been the end of his surprise, but then his eyes caught a familiar splash of colour in the dining hall. Looking in, he found Keith slumped in his chair at the table and sound asleep. A plate with a few crumbs on it and the remains of a sauce sat at his elbow.

Hunk was thinking about whether or not to wake him when a shadow peeled away from the shadows on his right. He jumped and only just caught himself before shouting, but it was only Kolivan.

He moved forward silently and gestured for Hunk to turn around. "Let him sleep," he whispered as he drew level.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hunk asked just as quietly, re-entering the kitchen.

Kolivan closed the door behind them and said, "Yes, I think he will be."

-:-

Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Little Warrior

**Special Thanks** to **Hexenwerk** , **San child of the wolves** , **JackieStarSister** , **ladyAlyafaelyn** , **SecretEnigma** , **Mythfan** , and **IcyPanther** for your wonderful reviews!

 _Chapter 4: Little Warrior_

Kolivan blocked furiously and stepped forward, bringing his sword to his opponent's throat in the same second.

The fight froze and Regris lifted his hands. "Yield," he said.

Kolivan smiled and stepped back, sheathing his blade. "Well fought," he said. "Who's next?" He turned to his Blades lined up along the wall, but all shook their heads.

"We've already gone at least one round with you, Kolivan," said Shah.

"Perhaps someone else might be interested?" added Renen with a nod towards the door.

They all looked and found all four paladins in their armour, helmets under their arms. Princess Allura was behind them and grinning.

"Kolivan, would you mind sparring with the paladins for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, Princess," Kolivan replied, inclining his head.

"Excellent! I have some work to do, but Coran will monitor from the observation deck." She gestured in its direction, and Kolivan spotted a shadow through the tinted glass wave at him. Clapping a hand to Lance and Keith who were nearest her, she beamed, "Have fun, paladins!" and then she left.

None of the paladins moved from the doorway, so Kolivan took the opportunity to address his Blades. "That concludes training for today. Dismissed."

When no one moved, he raised a brow.

"Oh, come on, Kolivan!" Bavi chided. "You really think we're gonna leave when the spar of the century's about to go down? Bets anyone?"

"No betting!" snapped Regris. "They're children."

"So? They're Voltron Paladins. I want to see Kolivan sweat for once against someone other than you or Yarrata."

Yarrata, cleaning her claws, grinned and said, "Agreed."

"Ignore them, Paladins," Timalli encouraged.

It was Keith who moved forward first, Lance and Hunk following, with Pidge at the rear.

"So, uh, how's this gonna work?" asked Hunk.

Kolivan was sorely tempted to say 'Name your terms' which was exactly what he would say to any other opponent. Instead, he stepped forward, unsheathing his knife. "Let's see what you four can do." His knife shifted to a sword. "Weapons are allowed. The duel ends when you have a kill shot."

Lance smirked and his bayard materialised in his hands as a rifle. He took aim. "I got one."

Renen and Zoshia snorted while Kolivan huffed. "Nice try," he said.

"Is it going to be us four against you?" Pidge wondered.

Kolivan glanced over his shoulder. Timalli sighed and rose, coming up beside Kolivan. She unsheathed her sword with a ring of Luxite.

"Go easy on him," she said with a smile. "He's been training all morning, so he's tired."

Snorted chuckles rippled behind him, but Kolivan refused to turn around and give them the pleasure of his displeasure. The Paladins looked torn between humour and shock because _did one of the Blades just make fun of her commander?_

"Shall we?" Kolivan gestured with his free hand.

Keith half-turned. "Divide and conquer," he whispered. It sounded like an attack formation.

Kolivan realised the truth of that thought when they divided into pairs: Keith and Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Bayards materialised into weapons, and Kolivan hid his smile at the strategy playing out before him. Each pair had both a close-combat and a long-range weapon.

Kolivan and Timalli crouched and waited.

Lance and Hunk fired straight at them, and the two Blades rolled to either side, avoiding the shots. Kolivan regained his feet in time to take Keith's bayard against his Luxite. He dodged another of Lance's shots and yanked Keith into the line of fire. Keeping him between them, he forced Keith back with strike after strike.

Keith was good. He was small and agile, but no less strong, able to block most of Kolivan's blows.

Lance didn't realise his danger until it was too late. Leaping past Keith, he ducked Lance's shot and rammed him in the gut with his sword's pommel. Lance staggered back, winded. Anticipating Keith's retaliation, Kolivan sidestepped the sword's swing, grabbed him by an arm and threw him into Lance, downing them both.

BOOM!

Kolivan whirled around to check on Timalli. He should have known she required no assistance, despite going up against a Voltron Paladin armed with a double-handed blaster. She was going head-to-head with Hunk. Twisting her blade against his hand, she disarmed him and then kicked him hard, before turning on Pidge.

Advancing on Keith and Lance, Kolivan was unprepared for Keith leaping at him – the fight was not over in this paladin's mind. Kolivan blocked Keith's slash, twisted, and slammed him into the ground. Rolling off him, he brought his blade down to kiss the vulnerable neck, unprotected from a gap between helmet and collar.

"Keith." The appellation was a whisper of horror.

A shriek behind him alerted him to Timalli going down hard. Kolivan didn't have time to turn before something stabbed into his lower back. Electricity jolted through him, nearly knocking him senseless, and he remained on his feet by force of will.

Not for long. A foot slammed into his knee. Kolivan held back a yell as his leg buckled and he collapsed.

Kolivan twisted around in time to get a foot pressed into his neck and a shining green bayard jabbed into his face. The bayard halted a scant inch away, and everything stilled. Hardly daring to breathe, Kolivan looked past the bayard and up into Pidge's eerily fierce face. Her light brown eyes were lit with a supernova as she stared down at him.

"Yield." Kolivan said it, though he didn't move.

Pidge didn't move either, and it was in that moment that he understood how seriously she and the other paladins took their training, how seriously they defended each other, and how precarious their trust with him and his Blades still was.

"Pidge?" Keith picked himself up off the floor and neared slowly. Kolivan was distantly aware that his Blades were tense, all with their hands on their weapons and moving towards them. Kolivan didn't dare twitch a finger to let them know that all was well because he wasn't at all sure that Pidge wouldn't react to the movement.

Keith came up behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he drew her back gently. "Good job, Pidge," he whispered. "Good job."

And just like that, the spell broke: Pidge blinked and lowered her bayard, every muscle in her body relaxing.

The tension behind Kolivan eased and Regris pulled him to his feet. His tail twitched and tapped against Kolivan's ankle: _Are you all right? You went down hard._

 _Fine. I'm fine,_ he said in the way he tapped his fingers against his friend's wrist and squeezed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shah help Timalli stand. Her eyes were wide in her face as she regarded Pidge, and it was not Kolivan's imagination when she sidestepped around Shah so her comrade stood between her and the paladin.

Keith was saying the same thing to Pidge, his voice pitched low enough that Kolivan strained to hear. "I'm fine, Pidge. Look at me. I'm fine."

Pidge trembled where she stood. "Fine… Yeah… Okay." Her smile was tremulous but it held in response to Keith's gentle one.

"That was spectacular!" Lance crowed, shattering the tension that remained, just as Coran arrived on the deck, his hair and clothes windswept and his eyes wild.

"Yes, it was." Kolivan drew level with the paladins and smiled at each in turn. "You all fight with heart and soul. You compensate for individual weaknesses, which is an incredible skill to have learned in such a short time. You protect each other. Even during training, you are fierce. Well done, all of you."

His eyes landed on Pidge who reddened and looked down. "Well done, Kahira-ta," he told her.

Coran stiffened, his brows shooting towards his hairline, but then a smile broke across his face and he inclined his head to Kolivan.

Pidge eyed Kolivan, half-sheepish, half-wary. "What does that mean?"

"It means," he replied as his Blades gaped at him for giving this little girl a time-honoured, Galran title of courage and loyalty, "little warrior."

-:-

Thank you for reading! Please review. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Trust

**Special Thanks** to **JackieStarSister** , **TooEasilyDistracted** , **SecretEnigma** , **Serpentdragon** , **Mythfan** , **XYZArtemis** , **Hexenwerk** , **SpiritFighter208** , and **migrane** for your reviews! :D

Thank you also to those who have favourited and followed since I last updated!

 **Author's Note:** Hi, everyone. I am terribly sorry for the late update, but here it is, at long last. Also, just a reminder to readers that this fic is set in between the Season Two finale and the Season Three premiere. I thought I'd written this in the Introduction, but I guess not, and that's my bad. :/ Sorry for the confusion.

Also, also, since a couple seasons have aired since I last updated, I have come to the conclusion that I absolutely despise how the Blade of Marmora is being depicted in canon (with the exception of Krolia; she's fabulous). The idea that the mission comes first above all else is a frightening concept that I am not okay with. So the gist of this note is to say that this is officially an Alteration in sole regards to how Marmora acts. Everything else, more or less, stands as canon, but Marmora is not going to be depicted as what I keep seeing and interpreting in the show. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or concerns about this.

All right, enough schmoozing! Time for some story!

 _Chapter 5: Trust_

"Kolivan?"

"Yes?" Kolivan looked up from his holo-tablet, a gift from Coran with a full library of Altean and Galran histories. He had been reading for the past two vargas and his neck cricked as he moved.

Pidge looked down, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again.

Kolivan smiled, set aside his tablet, and patted the couch beside him. "Come sit, Kahira-ta, and tell me what the matter is."

Pidge obeyed but took the couch's edge rather than relaxing into the back. "It's Timalli," she said at last, not looking at him. "She was nice to me before, but now she avoids me. Ever since training with you. Did I do something wrong?"

Ah. So this was what bothered her. "No. No, you didn't do anything wrong. You just scared her."

"I didn't mean to…"

Kolivan was quick to assure her. "I know you didn't. You were protecting a friend and we didn't anticipate that level of loyalty. Fear is a good thing. It helps keep us sharp. She'll come around," he added with a gentle smile.

Pidge looked up at him, brown eyes uncertain behind their glasses. She regarded him for a moment, searching for something. Then she looked away. "Okay." She didn't sound at all convinced and then she left.

-:-:-:-

Kolivan checked the biometrics system to make sure Pidge was in the Green Lion's hangar before he sought out his Blades. It wouldn't do for her to walk in on him reaming out his comrades, especially when she was the reason for him reaming them out.

 _Not reaming,_ he reminded himself as he strode down the hall. _Clarifying._ Checking behaviour, certainly, but in a constructive and non-angry way.

They were all in the common just off the training deck. Judging by Yarrata's slick fur on her head and neck, she had given the others quite the thrashing. Except Regris. Regris looked barely winded as he leaned against the wall while the others stretched lightly on the floor.

Regris, of course, noticed Kolivan's entrance first. "Commander," he greeted, dipping his head.

Kolivan nodded back and gestured to his Blades to remain where they were. He took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs, and ignored how Bavi shot Renen a look.

"Friends," he began.

"Uh oh," Zoshia muttered. "This can't be good."

Kolivan scowled. He was trying to not be the commander right now. He was trying to be a friend to them as well as to the paladins. It was harder than he'd thought it would be because his Blades knew him too well and the paladins barely knew him at all.

Regris pushed off his wall and used his long tail to flick Zoshia's left ear before taking a seat on the floor with them.

Zoshia rubbed her ear. "Sorry, Kolivan. What's this about?"

Kolivan took a deep breath. "The other day scared us," he stated, ignoring Timalli's flinch. "We underestimated the paladins, especially Pidge, and we cannot do that again."

"But, Kolivan!" Shah started, but Kolivan shook his head.

"No, Shah. They are Voltron. They are our greatest and most powerful allies."

"They're children!" Bavi put in.

"Exactly." Kolivan leaned forward, spreading his hands. "I understand that this is confusing. We must treat them as warriors and allies and friends, but at the same time, we must also remember that they are children. We know what happens when a child cannot trust the adults around him."

Heads nodded solemnly. Yes, they knew. The incident that had claimed four cubs had occurred thirteen years ago, but to the Blades, to Galra who valued children as the universe's treasure, it still felt like it had happened yesterday.

"Trust them," Kolivan emphasised, "and they will trust us. It's already happening, but it's precarious and fragile. We must protect it."

"This is really happening." It was Timalli who spoke, barely louder than a whisper. "Our only hope is Voltron, and Voltron is made up of children."

"Children who are loyal and strong and capable," said Regris. "Children who are taking the universe by storm and making Zarkon's empire sit up and take notice. They have made more progress in a few months than we have in a hundred years."

"That's actually kind of scary when you think about it," muttered Renen.

"Yes." Kolivan looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, it is. But we cannot let that fear poison our perceptions of them and our interactions with them." He let that hang in the air.

"They know, don't they? They know we're scared of them."

Kolivan sighed. "Yes, Timalli. They know. And because they're children, they think that means we don't like them and don't trust them. We are stronger than our fears, my Blades. Let us act like it."

With that, he stood, held the eyes of each of his friends, and then walked out. It wasn't much, this little pep talk, but he knew it was a start. They all had to start somewhere, after all.

-:-:-:-

Kolivan walked onto the Bridge the next morning to have Allura inform everyone that they were running low on food stuffs (having an additional seven (adult) mouths to feed taxed the kitchen and pantries) and so they were set to land on the outskirts of a small city on a planet well-out of the empire's usual patrol sweeps. "You are welcome to join us, of course," she added, smiling at Kolivan and his Blades.

Kolivan inclined his head. "Thank you, Princess. It would be good to stretch our legs a bit."

So it was that they all went, all seven Blades accompanying the two Alteans and the four Paladins who had opted out of wearing their armour in favour of their casual clothes (though Kolivan knew Lance and Keith both took their bayards). Allura had set the castle down not far from the city, so it looked to be a nice walk on the dirt road. Large trees with bright blue blossoms stretched overhead on either side and songbirds flitted between the branches and harmonised with the wide river on the right. As they moved steadily northward, the land rose into high hills, the river cutting away at the cliffs in torrential rapids.

Topping a rise, they looked down in awe at the small city sprawled out before them. Set on an island in the middle of a lake, the town and land were connected by bridges from at least seven directions that they could immediately see. The bridges themselves were wide with what looked like either trees or massive hedges lining both sides.

Kolivan smiled when Pidge pulled on Hunk's hand. "Come on!" she urged, darting forward.

The group came to the closest bridge and stared up in amazement at the great trees that, indeed, grew along the sides, acting as a fence with wide trunks and sweeping boughs that dripped azure petals with the slightest breeze.

But just as they set foot on the bridge, Keith froze, and the Blades stilled, reacting to his reaction.

Allura glanced over. "Keith?" she began, but a fearsome screech interrupted her.

Kolivan and every one of his Blades drew their knives, while Lance, Hunk, Keith and Pidge all summoned their bayards, at the sight of an…

"Holy crow, what is that?" Hunk gaped.

Kolivan would later tell the paladins that it was an owl-leopard. With beautiful silver fur, spotted in dark grey rosettes, and with a creamy chest and underbelly, it was clad in thick leathers about the loins and torso, gold-gilded armguards gleaming on the two forelegs. Wings twice as long as Kolivan was tall were soundless as they pulled up and the magnificent creature landed, claws from four paws clicking on the stone.

It sat on its haunches, settling its wings along its back and curling its long tail over its paws, and inclined its beaked head. "Greetings," it said in a male's deep bass, "and welcome to Ulon. I am Khi, guardian of this bridge. Who seeks entrance into Ulon?"

Allura stepped forward, lifting her chin. "I am Princess Allura of the planet Altea. With me are my advisor, Coran; the paladins of Voltron, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge; and members of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan, Regris, Yarrata, Zoshia, Shah, Renen, Bavi, and Timalli."

That sharp beak clicked as each nodded in his or her turn. "Such prominent members of the universe," said Khi. "What business do you have in Ulon, Princess Allura and Company?"

"We are hoping to do some shopping. Our food stocks are low, and we are in need of many other things to aid us in the fight against Zarkon."

"Indeed, indeed. All are welcome into Ulon. Of course, there is a price in order to cross the bridge and enter the town."

"A price?" Allura glanced at Coran who shrugged. "I was not aware that there was a toll."

"It prevents any of ill-will from entering Ulon." Liquid-amber eyes gleamed.

"What is the nature of this price?" Kolivan asked, interrupting whatever Allura was going to say. "If it prevents some from entering, it must be steep."

Khi ruffled his wings, his long tail flicking. "We do not answer such questions," he replied. "Trust is necessary to pay and cross."

"Kolivan, be reasonable," Allura whisper-hissed to him. "We need those supplies. Surely trusting our hosts isn't too much to ask?"

"There's something not right here, Princess." Kolivan never took his eyes off Khi as he spoke. "I don't know what it is, but we should leave." He dared a swift glance at Regris who flicked his tail in a complex series of loops. As one, the Blades closed in around the paladins, hands on their knives. Out of the corner of his other eye, Kolivan spotted Keith sidestepping closer to Lance, his bayard – though not activated – already in one hand.

"I agree with Kolivan, Allura," Keith murmured. "Something's off."

Kolivan did not fail to notice the sharp and surprised looks from Hunk, Lance and Pidge. Even Allura lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Are you ready to pay?" Khi asked, and to Kolivan's ears his tone was far too innocent.

Allura glanced at Keith who stared resolutely back. She nodded and turned to Khi. "With regret," she said, "I must inform you that we are unwilling to pay the toll. We will not enter Ulon today."

Khi clicked his beak again. "How unfortunate."

There was no discernible signal, though perhaps it might have been the words themselves, for out of the nearest tree in front of them came a second owl-leopard. On silent wings it flew, its claws unsheathed.

"Down!" Zoshia moved first, tackling Lance and Keith to the ground just as the owl-leopard swooped overhead.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Allura shouted when a third guard appeared behind the group.

Blades lengthened to swords and two blaster-bayards hummed as they took aim. Kolivan narrowed his eyes at Khi who sat placidly as his fellow guards winged around them, the gusts from their wings buffeting them. "This is no toll," he spat, his fingers clenching around his sword. "This is theft."

"If you do not willingly part with what we seek, we will take it," Khi announced with a solemn nod. "Clever Blade of Marmora," he added in a sneer.

"What is it you want?" Allura demanded.

The guards came around again, but this time, claws were extended. "Our food stocks are low," was the ominous reply, and horror plunged through Kolivan, which morphed quickly into rage.

"Protect Voltron!" he commanded, slashing at a guard who stooped too low at Hunk. Luxite blades sang through the air and blaster shots echoed off the trees and across the water.

"No!"

Kolivan flinched at the familiar glow of green in his peripheral, though Pidge's bayard did not aim for his face this time. Pidge ran straight for Timalli who stood over Bavi. Bavi lay on the ground, bleeding, and Timalli's ears were flat to her skull as she faced down the owl-leopard in front of her. Timalli, too, bled heavily from a sliced shoulder and her sword hung limply in her hand. Kolivan watched disjointedly as Pidge used her momentum to leap onto Timalli's back (keeping well away from the injured shoulder) and then leap from it, slicing her bayard across the beaked face in a fluid motion. Pidge landed in a roll…and did not make it to her feet.

Khi had moved at last. In a rush of fur and feathers, he lunged at Pidge, catching her whole body in his talons. Kolivan's heart froze in his chest when, instead of screaming, she choked wetly on a gasp.

Kolivan roared, but his rage was lost in the sound of someone else's fury.

"Lion incoming!" Lance shouted, and Allura and Coran hit the ground.

Khi looked up just in time to see a giant, mechanical, green Lion erupt from over the hill. Something at the end of its curled tail glowed and his eyes widened in dismay, his claws clenching in reflex.

Khi fell out of the air half a tick later, his head gone, and Pidge tumbled from his lax claws into Timalli's arms. Timalli fell with her, her shoulder unable to take even the littlest paladin's weight, but Kolivan caught them both, lowering them to the ground, and Shah was suddenly there, as was Coran, ripping tunics into bandages and staunching the bleeding.

There was so much blood. Puncture wounds in Pidge's stomach and back, eight in all. There was so much blood…

The Green Lion landed, and everyone could see her tail poised for another shot, the cannon on her back humming and the energy-blade in her mouth. A tick later, the Red, Blue and Yellow Lions appeared in the sky above the hill. Instead of landing, however, they hovered in midair, thrusters holding steady and all weapons brought to bear.

"Prah." Kolivan had no idea who whispered the prayer (he thought it might have been Renen who was close by), but he was sidetracked by the lull he hadn't noticed until now.

The fight had, at some point, fumbled to a halt, the owl-leopards ( _had more arrived during the fight? There were seven now,_ Kolivan thought) staring wide-eyed at four Voltron Lions who were prepared to defend the strangers.

"Oh," rasped one guard. "That Voltron."

"What other Voltron is there?" Keith demanded hotly, but Allura overrode him.

"We are leaving now," she hissed.

All seven guards inclined their heads and clicked their beaks in what Kolivan hoped was agreement.

The Green Lion crouched, opening her maw. The mouth-blade disappeared, but all of her other weapons remained online and trained on her enemies.

Coran took immediate action: "Hunk!" he called as he swept Pidge into Shah's arms, "help Timalli inside." Renen was already at Bavi's side, helping his mate stand and limp towards the Lion.

It was as they were turning away, that Timalli stopped, Hunk supporting most of her weight, and spoke to the owl-leopard guards with a venom Kolivan hadn't heard before. "If the Green Paladin of Voltron dies, we will be back."

Kolivan didn't look back to gauge the reactions; he stepped up the ramp and into the Green Lion. Small lights illuminated a path away from the direction of the cockpit, and he followed it down to what he guessed was the Lion's belly: the cargo hold. Blinkers flashed on different panels which, when opened, revealed first aid kits and blankets.

"Set her there," Coran ordered Shah who didn't hesitate at being given orders by someone else. "Everyone who's bleeding gets strapped in!" he added to the others.

Kolivan watched distantly as cots opened up from alongside the Lion's inner walls, and Shah set Pidge down as Renen helped Bavi, and Hunk saw to Timalli.

Keith rushed in. "Are they in?" he asked, face pale and hands shaking but mercifully empty of the bayard.

"They're in!" Coran called back, testing Pidge's restraints a second time.

It was then that Green rumbled to life. Kolivan stumbled and clutched at a wall as the Lion launched and headed back to the castle.

Pidge whimpered and Kolivan went wide-eyed when the Lion shuddered in response.

"Hush, hush," Coran urged as he and Shah ripped open the kits for more clean bandages. "Steady, Number Five. Steady."

Kolivan tore his eyes away and came up behind Hunk who was in tears as he clumsily tried to bind Timalli's shoulder. "Here," he said gently. "Let me help."

Hunk nodded, wiped his face, and went to grab a blanket instead without saying a word.

Timalli hung her head when he returned and draped one over her. "Thank you," she whispered and turned her head away, but not quickly enough that Kolivan didn't see her tears. Hunk mumbled something, patted her good arm, and drifted away to where Lance, Keith and Allura stood in a state of shock.

Kolivan stayed where he was, though he had finished his work, his fingers touching the cot on which she lay. He didn't dare leave, for fear of interfering with Bavi's or Pidge's medical attention. Coran was swearing ancient Altean curse words under his breath, not exactly a good sign, and so Kolivan stayed out of the way.

Hesitant fingers touched his and he looked down into Timalli's tear-stained face. "How is she?"

Kolivan glanced back toward Coran and Shah. Zoshia had joined them, lending her hands and more bandages. He looked away, avoiding the scene and Timalli's begging eyes. "I don't know," he said at last.

They touched down what felt like only a couple doboshes later, and Coran, Shah and Zoshia carried Pidge away, the paladins and Allura following. Kolivan helped Timalli stand, but she shrugged away from him when he offered to take her to a cryo-pod in the infirmary.

"Let me, Kolivan." Yarrata came up behind them and took Timalli gently away.

Renen helped Bavi limp down to the infirmary, leaving Kolivan and Regris alone.

"I suppose we wait now," Regris commented quietly. For once, his tail was still around his ankles.

Kolivan said nothing, looking about at the room and the blood smears and the discarded and soaked linens. Sighing, he laid a hand on the Lion's wall and said, "Any chance there are some cleaning supplies here?"

"Kolivan?" Regris asked, concerned.

But Kolivan was listening for the Lion's response. She took a while, and he wondered if she was surprised by his question. Then, a panel at the back blinked at him. Patting the wall, he walked over, opened it up, and smiled at the heavy-duty gloves, cleaners and tools.

Both he and Regris got to work.

-:-:-:-

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. They still hadn't gotten the food supplies they needed, so it was an unappetising mix of food goo and what preserves were left in the pantry. Bavi, Timalli and Pidge were still in cryo-pods, though the two Blades were scheduled to emerge before midnight. As for Pidge…

"She'll need a few quintants," Coran told them over the meal. "She lost a lot of blood and a couple of her organs ruptured."

It was a long few days. Kolivan duly noted that Pidge was never left alone; one of the paladins was always with her, and, Kolivan also noted, one of the Blades was always present, too. They kept out of the way, didn't offer any conversation unless the paladin started it, but he knew their nearness and loyalty to Voltron helped ease the frenetic nerves and unbearable wait.

When Pidge stumbled out of the pod on the fifth day, she was greeted by her teammates and the Blades. After a round of hugs for 'Team Voltron', Timalli approached as Pidge gave Hunk another hug.

"Pidge, I would like to thank you for coming to my aid," Timalli said quietly. "It took great courage, and I thank you for it."

Hunk set Pidge down whose face was suddenly flushed red. Pidge stammered on her reply, clearly confused. "Uh, you're welcome, I guess, but…isn't that what teammates are supposed to do? We protect each other, right?" She looked up, and Kolivan was once more struck by how small she was. Timalli was the shortest of his group of Blades, but Pidge barely came up to her chin.

Timalli was clearly at a loss for words, but she nodded at last and said, "Of course you're right. We trust each other, too, to provide that protection when we need it most."

"And every other time in between!" Lance put in, interrupting the gentle moment.

Timalli was smiling now and she nodded. "Of course."

It was when they were filing out that Kolivan felt a light tug on his sleeve. He and Regris (who was beside him and had obviously been caught, too) looked down at Pidge.

"What is it, Kahira-ta?" Kolivan asked.

Pidge smiled up at them. "Green says thank you," she said and then she raced out the door to catch up with her brothers.

Kolivan watched her go and heard Regris sigh beside him. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Regris replied. "Nothing at all."

-:-

Thank you for reading! Please review. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Not Just a Commander

**Special Thanks** to: **Isis Ma'at** , **Mythfan** , **Selena Snow** , **Hexenwerk** , **The Dementors Dinner Party** , and **Tiggerlily2213**. Thank you a hundred times over for your kind words!

 **Author's Note:** My sincerest apologies for leaving this for as long as I have. Life's been a bit chaotic and for writing, I could only focus on one story. But it's the holiday and I wanted to give you all a treat, so here it is: Chapter 6. Thank you to all who have waited so patiently. I know waiting on a story can be tiresome. But there. :) Have a wonderful holiday, everyone!

 _Chapter 6: Not Just a Commander_

"It's safe, well out of the way of all enemy patrols, and fully stocked. They'll be able to accommodate us for a movement _(space equivalent of a week)_ at least, and a movement is something I highly suggest, Your Highness. The Paladins need a rest." Kolivan finished speaking and watched Allura shift her weight, her shoulders sloping with stress.

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll take a rest. You're right, Kolivan. We need it."

Kolivan inwardly sighed, relief making him smile. "Shall I send the message, then?"

"Please do. And I'll inform the Paladins and Coran." She took a single step to leave, then turned back to him. "You're sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Her forehead pinched, her mouth pulling down slightly.

Kolivan inclined his head. "I would not have suggested it otherwise. Besides, it'll be good for you all to see another aspect of Marmora."

She smiled at that. "Yes," she said. "I suppose so."

-:-:-:-

"We're going where?" Lance asked.

Kolivan answered, "The planet Athír is home to the Citadels for my people. It is a place of safety and refuge for those who cannot, or do not want to, fight in the war against Zarkon and his empire."

"So…we're going on a vacation?" Hunk verified.

"Princess Allura has requested, and the priestesses have granted, a one-movement stay. So, technically, yes. We're going on a vacation."

"All right!"

"Wahoo!"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

As the Paladins raced away, Regris, who stood beside Kolivan, leaned in. "You're not going to tell them who lives in the Citadels, are you?" he whispered in Kolivan's ear.

Kolivan smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Of course it is."

-:-:-:-

Athír was a blue and green planet that nearly had Lance in tears when he saw it. "It looks like home," he said, though he mentioned some differences like the continents' shapes and the seven moons that spun gently in orbit.

Regris had informed the other Blades to not breathe a word of the inhabitants, so they all hid their smiles behind stoic faces, though both Bavi and Renen attempted to keep their excited nerves to a minimum.

They landed the castle and disembarked, finding a small welcoming committee in the form of two priestesses in deep blue robes that mirrored the Marmora cloaks.

"Princess Allura, Paladins of Voltron, Commanders, and Blades, welcome." Both priestesses bowed, holding their arms out to each side as if they wore skirts. Straightening, one continued, "I am High Priestess Vidda. I am in charge of this citadel. This is Priestess Henga." Henga bowed again. "We are honoured by your visit. Come. We have a meal and beds prepared for you."

"Thank you, High Priestess," Allura said graciously, and she fell into step with their hostesses, the rest of the group following.

Kolivan didn't have to look to know that Renen and Bavi neared on his left.

"Commander?" It was Renen who asked.

Kolivan smiled at the pair. "Go," he said, and they veered away, a bounce in their step.

"You could have asked them to wait," Regris commented, his tail flicking lazily.

"Would you have?" Kolivan countered softly.

Regris sighed but shrugged, conceding the point, and said nothing more on the matter.

Kolivan never ceased to be amazed every time he came here. The citadel was massive with courtyards, wings, balconies and gardens. Statues of past great Marmora leaders and exceptional Blades lined the walkways, and murals depicted some of Marmora's greatest triumphs, including the establishment of the citadels. A statue of Alala, the founder of this particular citadel, stood at the main entrance, her arms spread wide in welcome, an open book in her right hand and a pitcher in her left.

"She looks important," Pidge observed, looking up at the statue that towered over her by ten feet.

"High Priestess Alala founded this citadel more than three thousand years ago," High Priestess Vidda said. "The book and pitcher are universal symbols of Marmora: the book represents mental nourishment, knowledge, and its preservation and acquisition; and the pitcher represents bodily nourishment, clean water for a clean and healthy body."

"So…is this a temple?" asked Hunk.

Both priestesses side-glanced Kolivan who smiled and shook his head infinitesimally. They smiled in turn. "Not exactly," said Priestess Henga.

"Kolivan said the citadels were refuges for those who don't want to fight," said Lance.

"And that's true. It's also a safe haven for those who cannot fight."

"Cannot? Like…war veterans?"

"Some of them do come here, yes, but we tend to safeguard a more…precious population."

"Precious…?" Lance began, but everyone froze when Pidge stopped dead in the middle of the hall.

Kolivan knew exactly what had caught her eye: Bavi and Renen had returned to the group and they were not alone.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped, snatching Keith's sleeve and pointing. "Baby Galra!"

"Baby what?" Lance whipped around and then his eyes bugged wide at the sight of Bavi carrying a toddler and Renen cooing.

"Oh, my gosh! Baby Galra!" Hunk gushed, his hands cupping his cheeks. Beside him, Allura and Coran gaped with awe.

"She's a little shy," Bavi said, drawing close to the paladins. "This is Penga. She can walk, but doesn't like to talk much yet around strangers." She joggled her daughter gently. "Say 'hello', Penga."

Penga blinked large amber eyes and stuck her fist in her mouth.

"She's so cute!" Pidge squealed.

Kolivan drifted away from the group, heading down the hall Ren and Bavi had come from. He knew more of the 'baby Galra' weren't far behind, but he wanted some privacy for his own reunion.

He had gone down the hall, turned three corners and was halfway down another hall, when he heard the smaller boot-steps.

Then, "Uncle Koli! Uncle Koli!"

It was a stampede: four little girls charged around a corner at him while two taller boys hung back, trying for dignity.

Kolivan bent and scooped up the fastest of the four. "Hollimi, my imp! Have you been wrestling again?" Her tan tunic and trousers were smeared with dirt, the hair-like fur on her head dishevelled. He tossed her in the air, savoured her squeal of glee, and brought her in for a hug.

She giggled and hugged his neck. "Yes, yes! And I've been winning!"

"That's my girl!" He kissed her cheek.

"Where's my kisses, Uncle Koli?" Niemeh barrelled into his legs, nearly toppling him. But then Shiako and Siyah joined in and their combined force made him stumble.

Kolivan laughed, set Hollimi on the floor, and kissed the three small heads, giving them all hugs. "Hullo, my treasures. Are you keeping your brothers out of trouble?" His eyes twinkled as he looked up at the boys hovering a few metres away.

"Yes, Uncle!" was the chorus and Kolivan laughed again while his nephews looked chagrinned.

He piled all four girls into his arms, kissed their heads once more, and then turned for his boys. "Sokkan, Rashi, do I not get a hug?"

Sokkan tried to stand on his dignity for a tick more, but Rashi threw his out the window. Breaking into a grin, he leaped into Kolivan's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. "We've missed you, Uncle," he said.

Kolivan chuckled, embraced him hard for a tick or three, and held an arm out for his eldest nephew. Sokkan sighed and stepped in, nestled beside his brother. Kolivan kissed them between their ears. "I've missed you, too," he said, and it was not his imagination when Sokkan clenched his jacket more tightly.

"Uncle," Sokkan murmured into his shoulder, "we heard about Heggoi Antok. When you didn't come for the Rite, we thought…"

"I'm all right," Kolivan assured him – them, because the girls clung to his elbows and jacket hem, small fingers frightened. He pushed Sokkan back gently to look him in the eye. "Eh, Sok? I'm all right." And he said it for them all.

Sokkan nodded, choking back his tears, and finally smiled.

"Now, then," said Kolivan, releasing his nephews. "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Turning, he led them back up the corridor, Niemeh propped on a hip and Shiako holding his free hand. Siyah was between Sokkan and Rashi, behind him, while Hollimi had Rashi's other hand.

The priestesses had taken the group deeper into the citadel, Team Voltron unaware of Kolivan's absence because their focus was all still on little Penga.

It was Zoshia who noticed their approach. She turned, nodded at them, and called ahead. "Priestesses, if I may?"

The group halted, the Blades fell to either side, and the Paladins, with Allura and Coran, turned around to see Kolivan coming up behind them with six young Galra, one holding his hand and another on his hip.

Mouths fell open in astonishment, and he hoped Yarrata captured the moment with her holoshooter (she usually had one on her at any given time). Grinning, Kolivan came to a stop and said, "Children, this is Princess Allura of Altea, her advisor Coran, and the Paladins of Voltron, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge. Everyone, these are Sokkan, Rashi, Hollimi, Siyah, Shiako and Niemeh, my brother's children."

Allura was the first to collect herself, straightening and shutting her mouth. She stepped forward and inclined her head. "It is an honour to meet you," she said, smiling in a way that was friendly rather than diplomatically polite.

Siyah frowned and piped up, "I thought there were five Voltron Paladins?"

"Siyah!" Sokkan rebuked while Kolivan's brain shorted out. He should have thought of this. He should have planned for this.

Pain, grief and sorrow ripped across six faces in front of them and Kolivan sighed. Bending slightly, he looked Siyah in the eyes. "There are five," he said, "but we've lost one."

"Where'd he go?" Niemeh asked, her ears low in concern.

"We don't know," said Allura. "We're trying to find him."

"Oh." Siyah looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Surprisingly (or maybe not because didn't he have nieces and nephews back on his home-world?), it was Lance who stepped forward. "You didn't know." He smiled and closed distance. "I'm Lance," he said, and he held out a hand.

Hollimi pushed past and took that hand, grinning. "I'm Hollimi, but you can call me Mi-mi, if you want. Which Paladin are you?"

Lance laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Mi-mi. I pilot the Blue Lion."

"I like blue! It's my favourite colour!"

He grinned at her. "It's my favourite, too."

Priestess Vidda chose that moment to quietly clear her throat. "I apologise for interrupting, but we should continue on. Your meal awaits."

"Oh. Right. Yeah," Lance mumbled, blushing all the way to his ears.

Kolivan smiled and said, "Come on, broodlings. You can eat with us and get more acquainted."

"Yay!" Hollimi squealed, clinging to Lance's hand. "I've got so many questions! I love questions! What are you? You're not Galra, so what are you? Hey, do you have a tail like Heggoi Regris? Why aren't you purple? Is that all the fur you have? Can you see in the dark?"

Kolivan stopped Sokkan from chastising his sister when Lance laughed again, lighthearted and carefree, kept hold of Hollimi's hand, and proceeded to answer every one of her questions.

Shaking his head and fighting his growing grin, he followed, his Blades and cubs and the others falling in around them.

"This is quite the surprise, Kolivan," Allura said, her tone gentle and awed. "I am honoured by the trust you have placed in us."

Kolivan smiled at Niemeh who was wide-eyed as she stared at Allura. "These citadels have stood for millennia as a safe haven for my people. They are proof that not all of us side with the emperor." He side-eyed Allura and added, "It was past time to show you this."

"But these are not just the future of your race. These are your children," she replied, shaking her head.

"Yes. They are mine." He nuzzled Niemeh's head, making her giggle. "Still, whether they're mine or not, it is nevertheless a privilege to share them with you."

"How many children live here?"

"About fifty. This is one of the smaller citadels, so we house only so many," Priestess Henga inputted from in front. "We do also have several veterans, as well as more than a hundred other adults that serve as sentinels and guardians of both citadel and cubs, though our older ones tend to lend a hand now and then," she added with a teasing smile at Sokkan and Rashi.

"Are you really a princess?" Niemeh asked, her eyes wide.

Allura blinked, surprised at finding herself addressed. "I am," she said.

"Wow! Will you have a tea party with me?"

Allura beamed. "I would love that."

"Uncle, you're coming, too, right?"

"Of course." Kolivan smiled down at her.

-:-:-:-

The table was set and laid for all of them, including the children. Bavi placed Penga in a highchair between her and Renen, setting a sturdy plate in front of her. Kolivan watched them, grateful that the couple had time to spend with their only child. Hollimi plopped herself down beside Lance, her stream of constant questions interrupted by the occasional bite of aiyuoprat and freshly-baked chuffi. Hunk answered some of the questions, when Lance's mouth was full, and Keith was actively not looking at any of the cubs, focussing on his food instead. Pidge was a bit farther down the table and couldn't really get into the conversation without yelling, so she sat and ate, talking to Yarrata and Timalli who were closest to her.

Sokkan, sitting beside Kolivan, spoke quietly, "Uncle, could you clarify something for me?"

Kolivan swallowed his food and said, "Of course, Sok. What's on your mind?"

"There are some rumours running around the 'verse that the Voltron Paladins are…young."

"How young do these rumours claim they are?" Kolivan asked, his ears twitching back.

By now, Rashi was listening in, and he said quietly, "Several claim that three of the Paladins are younger than, well, us."

"It's true."

Sokkan and Rashi stiffened in their seats. Shiako, Siyah and Niemeh froze, reacting to their brothers' tension. Hollimi was oblivious, still firing questions at Hunk and Lance.

"It's true," Kolivan said again. He sighed and put down his fork. "And, actually, all four here are under their planet's age of majority. I was not impressed when I found out either, but it was not Princess Allura who chose them. It was the Lions. It was Voltron itself." He levelled a stern gaze at his nephews. "I will not have you tease or mock them for their ages. They are doing what we cannot."

"But, Uncle, they're just children!" Sokkan protested.

"No, Sokkan." His voice rumbled through the air, garnering Hollimi's attention, as well as Allura's and Coran's. He lowered his voice again. "No. They are not just anything. They are the hope of the universe and you will respect them as such."

Sokkan glared at him, thrusted back his chair, and stormed from the room.

Regris stood as quietly as the assassin he was and followed him. Good. Let Heggoi Regris soothe Sokkan's ruffled fur. His nephew wouldn't let Kolivan near him for a while, not until he'd calmed down.

"Uncle," Rashi ventured, "should I assist Heggoi Regris?"

"Let him do his duty to your brother," Kolivan chose to say, exhaling heavily.

Rashi nodded and turned away, murmuring to his sisters. They all nodded, their eyes still wide, and they returned to their plates.

Hollimi managed to hold her silence for a whole ten ticks, unnerved by the argument halfway down the table, but then she turned to Lance and asked, "How old are you anyway?"

And so it came out that Keith was older than Sok and Rashi by only a few months, Lance and Hunk were younger than Sok and Rashi by two years, and Pidge was only two years older than Hollimi, Shiako, and Siyah. Niemeh was the youngest at four years her sisters' junior.

That segued into Lance talking about his family: his grandparents (he called them something that sounded like 'ab-way-loes'; Kolivan assumed it was a familial name), his parents, all of his siblings (he had four: three older, one younger), and his nieces and nephews (two and three respectively)*.

"Your family is huge!" Niemeh exclaimed. "Do you get to see them?"

The excitement in Lance's eyes dimmed and he looked down at his empty plate. "Uh, not really. I mean, Earth's really far. We haven't really had a chance to."

"Oh." Niemeh's face fell. "That's sad."

"It kind of is," Hunk said gently, smiling a little. "But we're doing okay. We've got our own family right here." He gestured up and down the table, taking in Allura and Coran, the Paladins who were here, and the Blades. "We all look out for each other, and that's what family does."

"But don't you have Heggois and Heggais?" Shiako asked.

"What is that?" wondered Pidge, leaning over the table to look at Shiako.

"Well, they take care of you if anything bad happens to family adults," was the reply. "We still have Uncle Koli and Aunt Kora, but Heggoi Regris will take care of us if anything happens to them."

"Godparents." Hunk nodded to himself. "We have something like that on Earth."

"Wait, back up," said Pidge. "Did you say 'Aunt Kora'?"

"Yes?"

Pidge shot Kolivan a Look that clearly demanded why he had not made known the fact that he was mated, and he nearly burst out laughing.

"Koratin is my sister, Pidge," he said, fighting down a chuckle. "I never had a wife."

"Not for lack of trying," Yarrata put in, grinning like a predator and winking at Kolivan. He rolled his eyes, but grinned back. They had been barely older than Keith when they had broken off their relationship. Now, they were good friends and he was her superior officer.

But no one other than the Blades knew that.

"Aaaand I'm not hungry anymore." Lance leaped from his chair, pulling Hunk with him. "Thanks, Priestess, ma'am, for the meal. It was great. We're going to go explore now. Pidge, Keith, Hunk, come on. Let's leave the adults to talk about adult things."

Kolivan watched in heightening amusement as Rashi gathered his sisters and ushered them after the fleeing Paladins. Hollimi needed no such guidance, racing to Lance's side to take his hand. "I know some great places!" she gushed. "There's the gardens and the pool and the library…" Her voice trailed off as they disappeared down the hall.

Shah leaned back in his chair, grinning, with his hands behind his head. "Cubs," he said. "All the same, no matter the species."

-:-:-:-

Regris returned some time later. Pausing behind Kolivan's chair, he whispered, "He is sitting on the bench outside," and sat down to resume his meal.

Kolivan stood and bowed to the priestesses, excusing himself, and left the table. He found Sokkan in the hallway opposite of the one the Paladins had fled down, right where Regris had said he would be. He sat on one of the benches lining the wall, his shoulders hunched, his ears down and his eyes on his lap. Kolivan sat next to him and he watched with an aching heart as Sokkan curled inward ever so slightly.

"Sokkan," he began.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Sokkan blurted, still not looking up. "I didn't mean to get angry. I'm not angry at you. It's just…" He paused and Kolivan waited. "It's just hard to know that cubs are helping you out there. You've said over and over that we can't help you until we're adults, so it's…it's hard knowing you let _them_ help, but not us."

Kolivan waited another few ticks, just to make sure he was done, and then he spoke. "I'm sorry, too," he said quietly. "I should have known that knowing how young the Paladins are would hurt you. I'm sorry."

Sokkan looked up then, his eyes over-bright with tears. "Uncle, why?" he begged. "Why do you let them help and not us?"

Daring to reach out, Kolivan rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Ducking his head lower, he said, "Listen to me carefully now, ta-ta. It was not my decision. It never was. Voltron chose them."

"The princess?" he asked, confused.

A head shake. "No. Princess Allura had as much say-so in this as I did. No, Sok, it was Voltron itself. It was the Lions. They are far more sentient than our ancient ancestors ever guessed, and they chose their pilots on their own."

Sok's eyes bugged wide, his ears stiff with surprise. "That's impossible," he whispered.

"It is not, for it has already happened." Kolivan squeezed the shoulder he held lightly. "Do you understand now?"

Sokkan nodded slowly, his eyes distant as he absorbed this information. "That's amazing," he said at last.

"Yes, it is."

"What's it like working with them? The Paladins, I mean."

Kolivan smiled. "It's amazing. They are fierce and loyal to each other, and because of their youth, they offer a unique perspective."

"Can my youth offer a unique perspective?" Sokkan asked slyly.

His smile disappeared while horror plunged through him. "No," he said, final.

"Aw, but, Uncle! I want to help!"

"I know you do."

"Then why won't you let me?"

Kolivan sighed. "Sokkan. When have you ever let me let you do anything?"

Sokkan tried to scowl, but a rueful smile pulled at his mouth. It faded quickly, though, and he looked away.

Kolivan sighed again. "I have seen death. I was unable to save your parents from it, and I have watched countless friends and comrades fall into its hands. War is not glorious or beautiful. It is not worth a song or ballad. It's awful and sad and ugly, and it takes from everyone without regard of age or innocence. The child is just as easily killed as the soldier, and I will not see you or your brother or sisters be that child. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sokkan said with tears in his eyes. "But I still want to help."

Kolivan leaned in until their foreheads met. Sokkan closed his eyes, trembling, and Kolivan crooned a low note of comfort. "That's why we have the training programs," he said. "If, at the end of it all and when you're of age, you still want to help, I will not stop you."

"You won't stop me…but you'll still be my commanding officer, won't you?"

Kolivan allowed himself a tiny smile. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are family, Sokkan, and I love you dearly."

Sokkan smiled fully at last and leaned into his shoulder. "Love you, too, Uncle."

Kolivan wrapped him in a hug, one hand holding Sok's head to his shoulder. "I see so much of your father in you. He had your compassion and fierce heart."

"I miss him." The quiet statement was muffled against his jacket.

Tears burned in his eyes as he said, "As do I."

"Does it hurt? I mean…when you look at me and you see him…does it hurt?"

Kolivan gently pushed him back to look him in the eyes. "No," he said. "It makes my heart soar, knowing he is alive through you and your siblings. And you're growing up to be your best self. He'd be so proud of you. _I_ am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle."

"Of course." He smiled and received one in turn. "Come. Let us go find your siblings. It's a wonder the fire alarms haven't gone off yet, considering they're with the Paladins."

"Really?" Sokkan shot to his feet. "Where'd they go?"

"I think Hollimi said something about the gardens," Kolivan replied as he got to his feet, taking his time.

"Well, then, let's go!"

Kolivan chuckled and followed, trying not to imitate the bouncy step beside him.

-:-:-:-

They found the cubs in the garden by the fountain, sprawled under a large slooi tree and munching on dumplings.

"Sokkan!" Niemeh cried, spotting them first and running to leap into her brother's arms. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Sokkan hugged his sister for a tick or three, smiling. "I'm feeling much better now. Thank you, Niemeh."

Niemeh leaned back and smiled up at him. "Good. I'm glad. You didn't eat much. Do you want a dumpling? Pidge nicked some from the table."

Kolivan glanced over in time to see Pidge blush, her pale skin turning scarlet from chin to hairline as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a napkin that was round with at least four of the meat-and-herb-stuffed gwo-gwo balls.

"We already ate most of them," she said, holding the napkin out. "You're welcome to the rest."

Sokkan blinked once or twice and then smiled wide, moving forward to take the kind offering. "Thank you," he whispered. "Paladin Pidge."

Pidge waved a hand. "No need for that. I'm just Pidge."

Sokkan relaxed at that, Kolivan relaxing with him, and sat down beside Pidge with Niemeh tucked against his other side.

"Kolivan, join us," Keith invited, gesturing. He sat close to Lance and Hunk, his back to the fountain's edge, but hadn't removed his shoes and socks to dip his feet in the crystal-clear waters like the others. Lance and Hunk were perched on the low wall and had even rolled up their pant legs to keep from getting too wet. Siyah and Shiako flanked them with Hollimi between the boys, swinging their shorter legs and making waves across the wide pool. Rashi, Kolivan noticed a tick later, sat up in the tree, his posture lazy but his eyes alert.

Kolivan smiled and nodded, striding towards the sextet at the fountain.

"Uncle?" Shiako asked as he settled down beside Keith, leaning against the fountain's wall with an arm propped over a bent-up knee. "Can you tell us a story?"

"Hm. What would you like the story to be about, ta-ta?"

"Friendship!" Siyah piped up from the other side just as Shiako replied, "Bravery!"

"A lady!" Niemeh called from fifteen feet away while Hollimi begged for "A fierce warrior!"

Kolivan mused, pulling on his furry chin. He snapped his fingers with a grin. "I've got just the one! It's a new story, too. You'll have never heard this one before."

"Ooooh!" came the chorus, and the girls yanked their toes out of the water to cluster around him. Rashi jumped down from his tree while Niemeh rushed to claim the spot in Kolivan's lap. Lance, Hunk and Keith didn't move, but he had their undivided attention. Sokkan helped Pidge to her feet and they all gathered close.

Pitching his voice low as he always did during storytime, he began, "Once upon a time, in a magnificent, white castle, there lived a young lady and her great friends. Now this lady was very special for many reasons and she was known by many names, but this story is not about that. This story is about how she gained yet another name: Kahira-ta."

"Little Warrior!" Hollimi cried, bouncing in place. "I like this story already! Keep going, Uncle!"

Kolivan laughed and dared to glance at Pidge whose face had turned deep crimson. Keith, Lance and Hunk also looked at Pidge, and Lance and Hunk smothered their laughter in their hands while Keith smiled his tiny smile.

Kolivan continued. "It began on a day as normal as any other for this lady and her friends. They had some guests staying at the castle and she took it as her duty to interact with them…"

-:-

*Personal headcanon. I wrote most of this chapter before Season 7 aired and we saw Lance's immediate family and niece and nephew.

Thank you for reading! Please review. :)


End file.
